villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Di Ravello
Sebastiano Di Ravello, better known as General Di Ravello, is the main antagonist in the 2015 video game Just Cause 3. He is the dictator of the island Medici, where the game takes place, having taken over the island in a coup that had cost thousands of people their lives. He was voiced by Jon Avner. Biography Past Seen as unfit to join the military by a psychiatric evaluator, Di Ravello was declared fit to join the officer training after threatening to kill the psychiatrist. Exploiting the drill sergeant's proclivity for alcohol, Di Ravello eventually gained entry to the program. When the acceptance was announced in front of the men, Di Ravello humbly stated that he would not leave them for his own glory. However, he soon grew to despise the men in his platoon, considering them useless and weak. He however let no expression betray his pain and fatigue, leading to his men jokingly call him General. They remained deeply loyal to Di Ravello, who remarked that while the government may have their bodies, he has their minds and loyalty. At one point Private Bonnet, an agreeable soldier, ingratiated himself to Di Ravello in hopes to be dragged with him through the ranks. While Di Ravello considered it true a right-hand man should start at the bottom with you: thus giving the illusion of equality, he considered the man more as a sacrificial lamb, should the occasion arise. During the training program Di Ravello spiked Drill Sergeant Dushku's coffee, considering him short sighted. He leaked this information to Bonnet in confidence. It took less than a hour before most of the platoon knew, their hatred of Dushku built slowly and dangerously. Di Ravello remarked that each punishment doled out to him cemented him with loyalty and that a small spark was enough to ignite this powder keg. At one point, President-elect Dante visited the base. Di Ravello considered him weak and decided to get a foothold in his inner circle to shape the man as he pleased. To draw Dante back to the base, Di Ravello intended to create a tragedy. He ordered the ever-loyal Private Bonnet to kill Drill Sergeant Dushku, then shot him in the neck while he did so, saving Dushku and bettering his own appearance. Dushku, paraplegic due to Bonnet's attack, returned from hospital in time for the boot camp graduation day. Di Ravello remembers that Duskhu spoke with pride from his wheelchair, citing Di Ravello's bravery in the face of evil: "The men cheered my name even now. The first pawn falls. With steel patience I maneuver the board for the next move." After graduating, Di Ravello selected a position in the southern islands, holding command over security of the towns there. He considered one of these town, Costa Del Porto, as "weakness built across millennia protected by both cliffs and water". He claimed that one day he would burn this town and the people would rejoice. Indeed, he would later give the order to burn down the town. Meanwhile, Dushku was promoted Sergeant Major after his unfortunate attack. Di Ravello approved, as Dushku owed him his life. He also manipulated the lights on a street Porto Sirocco's Brigadier General De Luca would use every day, causing De Luca to drive over a boy in the darkness. By concealing this, Di Ravello gained De Luca as an ally and was promoted by him to colonel. Di Ravello was officially the youngest colonel in the army's history. Now working directly with De Luca, Di Ravello soon started removing De Luca's men and replacing them with his own. With General De Luca's authority, Di Ravello decreed that all forces in Southern Islands had to pay back the support of the local people by participating in infrastructure building during the extended peacetime, thus ensuring the loyalty of the locals. After he had no more use for De Luca, Di Ravello sent a picture of the General's hit-and-run to the media. Di Ravello eventually met with President Dante who personally thanked him and intimated that the mess with De Luca had to be resolved quickly. The President promised to place it at the top of his agenda. Di Ravello decided that another embarrassment for De Luca would tip the scales fully in his favor. He made sure of this: "While I talk on the telephone, De Luca barges into my office, boiling with rage. He thunders about my inefficacy as a commander, his own superiority, my pathetic pampering of our worthless President. After enduring two minutes of his tirade, I calmly hold up a single finger, returned to the phone, and ensured President Dante that I will call him later. De Luca's face blooms purple as a eggplant; his fate sealed.". ''Just Cause 3'' He plans on world conquest, which is why his military has so many large bases. His plan is meant to be accomplished with the aid of Bavarium. Rico Rodriguez, however, arrived on Medici and formed a rebel-like resistance. With his newly-found resistance, several towns across Medici were liberated and several military bases across Medici were destroyed, causing both the General's influence and control over Medici to decline rapidly. In the mission A Terrible Reaction he orders the town of Costa Del Porto to be burned. In Son of Medici he flees to a volcano in Medici after the loss of his reign. However he is tracked down by Annika Svennson and Teo. Rico Rodriguez goes after Di Ravello, who is now in a Bavarium powered attack helicopter. After a long battle, Di Ravello's helicopter crashes after numerous damage. Surviving the crash, Di Ravello crawls out of the helicopter toward a pistol, but Rico reaches it first. Di Ravello, now enraged and depressed, gives out a speech commenting on how he "failed his nation." After this, Rico shoots him with his own revolver, killing him and marking his last words. However, if Rico chooses not to shoot him, he will say "It began in fire... so it shall end in fire", before letting himself fall into a pit of lava. Gallery Di Ravello propaganda poster.png|A propaganda poster of Di Ravello. JC3 jet and statue.png|One of Di Ravello's statues. Trivia *There are statues of him in Medici, which can be demolished by the player. There are also propaganda billboards, speakers, and a propaganda variant of the Stria Switzo van, which can also be destroyed by the player. According to his propaganda posters and billboards, he stands for peace, to direct/lead, security and prosperity. If any Di Ravello statues, billboards, speakers, or propaganda vans are present in a settlement, they must all be destroyed before a settlement can be liberated. *The leaders of San Esperito and Panau also had statues of themselves erected. For more details, see Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza and Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues respectively. *There is a commune (administrative unit) in Italy with a similar name: Comune di Ravello. *Like Rico and Pandak Panay, Di Ravello appears to also be based on multiple people: He seems to be based on Benito Mussolini, the dictator of fascist Italy during the Second World War (Since Di Ravello is from the Mediterranean as Mussolini was, and both are authoritarian dictators). However, the uniform of Muammar Gaddafi and the mustache of Joseph Stalin may also contribute to his appearance. Some say he also resembles Francisco Franco, the former dictator of Spain, or even Alexander Lukashenko, the current president of Belarus. *There are 71 collectible audio tapes in the game that are Di Ravello's diary telling how he rose from an army Private to a General and how he accomplished his coup taking over Medici. *Upon his death at the end of Just Cause 3, a special pair of revolvers are unlocked known as "The Little General". *He says to Tom Sheldon that he orphaned Rico Rodriguez 20 years ago at the request of Sheldon, it's not clear if this was an Agency or personal request at the time. de:Sebastiano Di Ravellopl:Sebastiano Di Ravello (Just Cause 3) Category:Male Category:Anarchist Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pure Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly